The Complex Carbohydrate Research Center (CCRC) at The University of Georgia (UGA) proposes to purchase a matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization-time of flight mass spectrometer (MALDI-TOF MS) with support from the Shared Instrumentation Grant program of the National Institutes of Health. The instrument will be utilized by all faculty and senior scientific staff members of the CCRC and other faculty at UGA for the study of complex carbohydrates and glycoconjugates, including the following research projects: 1. Structural Characterization of Cell Surface Carbohydrate Virulence Factors from Gram-Negative Bacteria 2. Synthesis and Biological Evaluation of Novel Endotoxin Antagonists 3. Understanding the Regulation of Cell Cycle Transitions 4. Identification of HIV-Encoded Selenoproteins 5. Glucosylation Changes and Cancer Progression 6. Identification of Hormone-Receptor Contact Sites by MALDI-TOF MS